orangeloungeradiofandomcom-20200216-history
Listless
Listless is a game segment of Orange Lounge Radio. In this segment, (which actually dates back as far as skie's early college radio days, which later inspired this segment being carried over onto OLR.) the hosts, with the help of the chat room and special guest(s), create the definitive list on a certain topic. The hosts each list their #3 choice, their #2 choice, and their #1 choice. The top threes are then compiled into a list. Each host decides which potential candidate is not worthy of the list, and removes it. The remaining choices are then put to a vote, each chat room member picking their #1 and #2 choices. Once the votes are tallied, the final top three is decided. The music played during the segment is One-Winged Angel by Nobuo Uematsu. Formerly, it was Come On Down (Tamperer Club Mix) by Crystal Waters, but had to be changed due to Content ID issues. Listless List 004 - Worst DDR song that isn't Let Them Move # Bye Bye Baby Balloon / JOGA (DDRMAX: Dance Dance Revolution 6th MIX) # byul / TEAM (DDR 3rd MIX Korean) # Let The Beat Hit Em / Stone Bros. (DDR 4th MIX) 005 - Best beatmania IIDX song # Absolute / DJ Taka (beatmania IIDX 4th Style) #Love Will / Ric (beatmania IIDX 4th Style) #Starmine / Ryu* (beatmania IIDX 4th Style) 007 - Best beatmania IIDX BG video: # Love is Dreaminess / L.E.D.-G VS GUHROOVY fw/asuka (IIDX 5th Style) # The Strong Jaeger / L.E.D. (IIDX 6th Style) # Burning Heat / Mr. T (IIDX 7th Style) 009 - Best DDR Background (Just the splash image, not the actual video/animations): # Get Up and Dance / FREEDOM (DDR 3rd MIX) # Abyss / dj TAKA (DDR 5th MIX) # PARANOiA / NAOKI (Dance Dance Revolution) 011 - Best Guitar Freaks/drummania song: # The Least 100 Seconds / Hirofumi Sasaki (Guitar Freaks 5th Mix/drummania 4th Mix) # Haru Spring / Loula (Guitar Freaks 3rd Mix/drummania 2nd Mix) # Fireball / Sweet Little 30's (Guitar Freaks 6th Mix/drummania 5th Mix) 014 - Best BEMANI artist performer: # dj TAKA # good-cool # Orange Lounge 015 - Konami Original song we would like to see in MAX3 (Later released as DDR EXTREME) # Happy Hopper # Outer Limits # Wow Wow 70s (TRIVIA: Ironically both 321 STARS and V made the original list, but were eliminated.) 017 - Best DDR 3rd MIX (JP or Korean) song: # Do It All Night / E-Rotic # gentle stress (AMD SEXUAL MIX) / MR. DOG feat. DJ Swan # Flashdance (What A Feeling) / MAGIKA 018 - Best Konami game that isn't BEMANI: # TMNT Arcade # Castlevania: SOTN # Sexy Parodius 020 - Beverage of choice when playing more active Bemani games # Pocari Sweat # Vanilla Coke Icee # Hawaiian Punch 022 - Top Holiday Toy that we want # DDR Extreme Arcade version # A IIDX Arcade-style Controller (even though someone voted off the arcade game previously on the list) # A GameCube and Animal Crossing #* Write-in: skie's voice: The Game 023 - Top three things I hate about Winter Christmas: # Political Correctness # It's over-commercialized # Christmas Carolers 024 - Top three things that RUINED THE INTERNET: # Lzy/aZn TyPiNg # Pop-up Ads # Microsoft (The Ferret ruined the internet! -- DT) 025 - Best BEMANI song of 2002 # You Leave Me Alone / Venus (DDRMAX US) # Gravity / TaQ (beatmania IIDX 7th Style) # Vanity Angel / FIXX (Dancing Stage Euromix 2) 027 - Other BEMANI song that we want in IIDX # Legend of MAX (DDR) # Klung Klung 1655 (Keyboardmania) # Super Star (DDR) * Honorary winners: skie's Voice: The Game (Slut Edition), Pantsless Rage 029 - What Jamie should name her car # Vic Viper # K. K. Cockmaster # Outphase 030 - What we'd rather be doing than watching the Super Bowl # Playing IIDX # Buying more Propel and drinking it # Winning the lottery 037 - Thing Konami needs to apologize for # Paula Terry # Castlevania 64 # bag 041 - What world (Squenix/Disney) do we want to see in the next Kingdom Hearts? # Gargoyles-Land # Spirited Away-Land # Digimon02-Land 048 - Best BEMANI song to fuck to # Insertion / NAOKI UNDERGROUND (Dance Dance Revolution 5th MIX) # DXY! / TaQ (Dance Dance Revolution 5th MIX) # Ecstasy / d-complex (Dance Dance Revolution 5th MIX) 066 - Movie that needs a videogame # Battle Royale # Clerks # Kill Bill 107 - Eyetoy minigame we most want to see in DDR # Mini Water in your Asshole Game # Fuck With The Other Player's Arrows # (tie) Break Shit # (tie) Whack-a-child 123 - Top 3 names for beatmania IIDX in the US # Elitist Elitist Revolution # Oh Shit! There's Too Much To Do: The Videogame # DJ-Gasm: The International Finger-Banging Music Game 126 - Videogame we'd most like to see in 2005 # Kill Bill: The RPG # Happy Bunny Kills Everything: The Game # Kid Icarus 2005 135 - Slash commands you would most like to see in an MMORPG # /givemeadollar # /idbfg # /nicolebrownsimpson 142 - Things we should stick on the Katamari at E3 # A copy of Katamari Damashii# # A shitty Max300 remix CD # A very large "Reject False Icons" sticker 144 - Nickelodeon show they need to bring back TOMORROW: # Nick Arcade # Invader Zim # You Can't Do That On Television 163 - Top three songs we want in Guitar Hero II: # Master of Puppets / Metallica # Song 2 / Blur # Highway to Hell / AC/DC 202 - Game that South Park most needs to make fun of # (tie) Silent Hill # (tie) Katamari Damashii # (tie) Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas # (tie) Final Fantasy 223 - Arcade game we most want to see come to XBLA: # The Simpsons* # NBA JAM* # Super Puzzle Fighter II TURBO* *''*TRIVIA: Seven of the games on the original list have since come out for XBLA, or are on their way to being released. (including Bionic Commando, which was eliminated.)'' 238 - Most random thing we'd like to see at E3 2007 # Pyramid Head shows up and kills everyone from G4 # Konami announces Skie's Voice: The Game # Halo 3 gets delayed or cancelled 244 - Character we'd like to see in New International Track and Field # The Left DDR Arrow'' (DDR)'' # Mr. Spanky'' (DDR PC)'' # Dracula'' (Castlevania)'' 274 - Things Live365 could do to get Orange Lounge Radio to stay # Purchase one million copies of Eye of Judgment # (tie) Not a damn thing, they done fucked up # (tie) Buy us a George Foreman Full Cow Grilling Machine # Provide us a unicorn via Irene 284 - Best Bemani song of all time # Brilliant2U'' (Orchestral Groove) / NAOKI (DDR 2nd Mix)'' # Oh Nick Please Not So Quick'' / E-Rotic (DDR 3rd Mix)'' # bit mania / AKIRA YAMAOKA'' (beatmania IIDX 8th Style)'' 307 - Biggest stories of 2008 # OLR celebrates 300 eps and Six years # NXE, Community Games, Neflix # JT disbarred! 319 - Thing we think the DSi should've launched with # VC games on my goddamn DS you moneysucking pieces of s***. # Made of Bacon # Open App Development 328 - Third parties that should work with Nintendo, and what game would they remake # Team Silent / Luigi's Mansion # Q Entertainment / Tetris # Square Enix / Legend of Zelda 351 - Things we want to see in gaming in 2010 # President Cat is finally released on the Wii # Mother 3 is localized and released # Reggie to apologize at E3, and punch a kid in the face 360 - Things Microsoft has to steal and make better # The PSP # Visual Memory Cards # (tie) The Colonel's Secret Recipe # (tie) Pokeymans 365 - What should Capcom Vs. against next? # Konami vs. Capcom # All Games vs. Capcom # Whedonverse vs. Capcom OLR Marathon 2010 - Thing you most want to see in OLR Marathon 2011. # (tie) Loki sings hours and hours of disco # (tie) Actually playing games on video # Live stream of Go-Go dancing in 8-bit cosplay # (tie) Gabe and Tycho show up and say this is where the party's at, bitches! # (tie) A laser light show 386 - The Thing I Learned Most From DDRFreak # There are no DDR machines in Antarctica # You can be a fat, nerdy, antisocial geek and still be an internet celebrity # The DDR Marketplace is a great place to find porn (PORN, PORN, POOOORN) 396 - Toys That Need To Be Games # Lite-Brite DDR # Crossfire # Death Race: My Little Pony 407 - Fictional 3DS launch title that would have made a 3DS a must buy # F-Zero 3DS # Samus Aran's Motorboatin' Bikini Blaster # Breasts 3D 412 - What Sony needs to do to make us care about the PSN again # Morph the PS3 into a Dreamcast 2 # (tie) Gay pornography # (tie) Put The Clerks Animated Series back on the air # A downloadable PS2 emulator 421 - Characters you most want to see in a future Mortal Kombat game # Ash Williams (Evil Dead) # Beatrix Kiddo (Kill Bill) # Mr. Rogers 436 - What Microsoft should call their next Xbox console # Xbox Lube # Xbox Non-Cylon Occupied Caprica # (tie) Xbox 420 # (tie) Microsoft Teabag Ragequit Racial Slur 443 - The next BS rumor about the Wii U/Xbox Lube/PS4 # The Wii U will be the controller, will be shaped like a #1 foam glove # Wii U will steal your soul and feed it to Miyamoto # PS4 co-produced by Capcom, will be shaped like Bad Boxart Megaman teabagging 457 - The E3 Wii U announcement that will make me walk to Gamestop and preorder it that day # (tie) Mario Kart with track editor # (tie) The tablet controller is actually a tablet # (tie) New Mario Paint # (tie) New F-Zero game 463 - Things that Atari could do to be as relevant as they were in the Atari 2600 days # A sequel to Adventure ala Skyrim # Marble Madness 2 (and actually release it this time) # Finish what Custer's Revenge started, and go into adult games 479 - The TV Show That Would Make Me Watch G4 Again # Loki's Cosplay Challenge # Starcade 2: Electric Boogaloo # (tie) The Angry Video Game Nerd # (tie) The Screen Savers 487 - OLR's 2013 predictions # No Playstation 4 # (tie) The Xbox Lube is $100 with commitment. # (tie) A Vita price drop before the 1st anniversary. # (tie) Final Fantasy XI goes free-to-play. 502 - Mascot we most want to gift to Sega on behalf of OLR # QQQQ (Four-Q) the Forklift # President Cat # An Amalgamation of all of Sonic's shitty friends 507 - Things we most want to happen at E3 2013 # Gabe Newell suddenly shows up at E3, announces that Half Life 3 is released, drops his mic, and leaves # Grand Theft Auto or Saints Row MMO # The Microsoft servers crash for 24 hours 519 - Thing Xbox One could do to be "popular" on the Internet again # A free waffle iron with every order # Detach Kinect # A more interactive banning system 533 - OLR's 2014 predictions # Innovation in video game industry leads to advances for the disabled # Nintendo Year of Captain Falcon leads to F-Zero Boner Party # Bethesda confirms Fallout 4, gives ETA 555 - What are we most looking forward to at E3 2014? # Valve trolls Valve with a Portal 3 trailer. # Phantasy Star Online 2 is a Wii U exclusive # (tie) An all female game with no misogyny # (tie) Mighty No. 9 playable at E3 580 - What should the VideO Game JAM theme be? # A buggy game # Bobby and the Banhammer # MS Paint/Corel Draw 582 - OLR's 2015 predictions # One of these DDOS brats gets the death penalty # (tie) Yet another 3DS SKU # (tie) Punishing silence from Valve on anything but financials # Microsoft announces Minecraft 2 600 - What game will we be obsessed with on episode #1000? # Pixel Shits: The MMO # Dance Dance Revolution # President Cat 2: Rena's Revenge 618 - Worst NES game of all time # Bible Adventures # (tie) Bart vs. the Space Mutants # (tie) Barbie # (tie) Back to the Future II & III # (tie) Cheetahmen 2 647 - Things Konami can do to get OLR to talk exclusively about Konami games again # (tie) Mr. Spanky becomes CEO # (tie) A new Bemani game comes to Steam with RBN-like functionality # (tie) Give us the rights to DDR # (runner-up) Super Konami Fighter 706 - Which video game should become a live experience? # Just make Blizzard World real # Splatoon # Dead Or Alive Extreme Beach Volleyball # (runner-up) Sims: The Tour Category:Sunday Show segments